


Can You Feel This

by ShyWire



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Fictober, Fictober 2018, Kink, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, Light Bondage, Multi, Orgasm Denial, Overstimulation, Sensory Deprivation, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 01:56:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16187699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyWire/pseuds/ShyWire
Summary: Baekhyun, Minseok, and Jongdae decide to play a game to help you tell them apart by touch alone.





	Can You Feel This

"Let's try this one more time." Even with your eyes blindfolded, it was easy to picture Bakehyun with his eyebrow cocked as he spoke. His words sounded patient, but there was an underlying tone of irritation in his voice. You felt all three pairs of eyes on your naked body, taking in the sight of you tied down and spread out on the bed.

The point of the game had been to punish you. To make sure you would never again make the mistake of calling out Jongdae's name when it had been Baekhyun who had grabbed you from behind. You were laid out at their mercy, unable to cum until you could put the right name to every touch. Every kiss. Every thrust. You had no idea how long the game had been going on for. But the sheets beneath you were soaked through, and your body quivered from being denied release for so long.

The mattress indented beside you as one of them joins you on the bed. Every muscle tightens inside you, desperately aching to be touched. Your tongue darted out to wet your lips that were chapped from calling out their names all night. "Please," you whimpered. It was torture having to wait, unable to see their movements or reach out and touch them.

A pair of lips pressed against your thigh, teeth digging into your soft flesh. "Jo-Jongdae!" The words leave your lips in a breathless scream as he sucked at the skin between his teeth. Hickies were a favorite of his, a small and temporary way to mark you as his property.

Slim fingers weave themselves through your hair as two more bodies join you on the bed. At first, you could almost mistake the fingers for Baekhyun's. Then there was a sharp jerk on your hair that pulled your head back, and it was Minseok's name that was on your lips. Both Min and Baek had a careless way of using you. It was difficult at times to tell their small touches apart.

The lips came crashing down onto your own were eager to remind you of the difference. Already you could tell that they belonged to Baekhyun, even before his tongue invaded your mouth with his signature move. The feeling of his deft tongue flicking against the roof of your mouth never failed to send shivers down your spine. "Oh Baekhyun," you softly whined as he pulled back from the kiss, and you tugged against your restraints to try and reach out for him.

"You've passed the first round, kitten," Minseok breathed against your ear. "Let's see if you can go all the way."

You had no idea just how many rounds the boys had planned to play. In fact, you were starting to wonder if there even was an end to this sinful game. No matter how many times you were able to identify the feel of Jongdae's curved lips or the taste of Minseok's cock, it was still never enough for them. The game was made to continue until you were a hot mess beneath them until you were blissed out of your mind until you finally slipped up and -

"Min . . . Seok."

There was a disappointed sigh, and the fingers that had been writhing inside of you were removed. "Why do you keep calling out every name except mine?" Baekhyun demanded. The bed shifted as the other boys slipped away, leaving only the two of you. "You could have been allowed to cum by now if you could just _say my name_." His thumb pressed against your throbbing clit, two of his fingers thrusting into you as he rubbed you in fast, tight circles. "Can you feel this? Do these really feel like Minseok's fingers to you?"

It was impossible to answer him with anything more than desperate moans. Perhaps later you could worry about soothing Baekhyun's ego, but all you could focus on at the moment was the frenzied thrusts of his fingers. The way they fucked in and out of you took your breath away like neither Minseok or Jongdae could ever do with just their fingers. It was enough to bring you to the edge of ecstasy, so close to ending this torturous game and allowing you the relief you so desperately needed.

So when Baekhyun's glorious fingers pulled away at the last second, all you could do was let out a strangled sob. "Better get it right this time, kitten," Jongdae teased from across the room. "You know what they say; seventh time's the charm."

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, I know this is a little late in the game for fictober. But I plan to get caught up over the weekend. So if you enjoyed this little scene, stay tuned for more!
> 
> Loved it? Hated it? Just want to let me know what you had for dinner? Tell me all about it and more in the comments!


End file.
